Taken
by nsnd666
Summary: She was taken from her own world and brought to outerspace. Fallow her on the journy she has to take and see if her life will get better or worse!


**NSND666: Hi! This is my first fanfic so don't kill me yet! Read and see if you like it, then review. If you like it then I'll write another one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the name Inu and crew, Kirara is the name of my character, so I don't own the name, but I do own her personality! And I own Samantha's character!**

**Taken**

**Chapter1: New friends**

**She was taken by strange creatures. They killed her mother. Her father was battling strange black serpents. She was now in a strange room. The creatures called her a human, but she was not human. If she were human then she would have died from the cuts and scratches she had gotten while tying to get away and go to her mother. If she were human she would not be able to smell the scents of these creatures, see clearly in the dark, kill one of the creatures, or anything else a human can't and more. She could hear them talking as well. Her eyes were closed now, she was trying to figure out what they were saying. "Hey, let me go!" was what she heard. It sounded human. The door opened and something was thrown inside. The door closed quickly and left her alone with this human. She opened her eyes to see a human at least five or six years older than she was in human years. **

**KiraraPOV "Hey is anyone else in here?" the human said. It was a female human. "Yes, now be quiet. I'm trying to hear what they're saying." I say to her. She is looking for where I am. I blink when I don't see her. I turn around and look at her. "AHHHH!" she screams, "DEMON!" "Will you please shut up." I tell her. "How old are you?" she asks me. "In your years I'm younger than you." I answer. "Really? Wow! I thought I would be younger than you!" she shrieks. "Will you stop yelling, your going to make my ears bleed!" I say. "I'm sorry. What kind of demon are you?" 'God! When will she stop asking questions!' I think to myself. I was just about to answer when the door opened and the light goes on. The girl shields her eyes. I blink once and I can see the creature that brought me here. They are all looking at the girl. 'Good.' I say to myself. I quickly change into my true form and pounce on the creature. The other two just watch the fight between me and it. The battle was short lived. And of course I won. I look up to see one of the two in the air about to land on my head. I move faster than it had thought. I was over by the human before it even hit the ground. I let her get on my back and run through the door. The creatures blink and I'm gone. "I guess we should keep this one with us?" one of them said. "Yes, we should." said the other. That was as they were chasing after me. I look at the human girl on my back. I can smell her fear. 'I'm not afraid because if I die I will be with my mother. What about my father? What if he is still alive?' ask myself. "Hey. I guess this answers my question, doesn't it?" she asks. I nod. 'Can you hear me?' I ask in her head. She nods. 'Good.' I answer. I close my eyes, but keep running. I open my eyes to see twenty of the creatures standing in front of us. "AHHHH!" we scream. She gets off my back and runs in the other direction. I turn and follow her. "Get back here!" they say. I turn into my inuhuman form and jump up. I go through a small door of some kind. The human comes running back this way. I grab her with my tail. She screams, but then she stops. "What is your element?" I ask her. "My element? I don't know. What's yours?" she tells me. "My elements are fire, water, earth, air, spirit, necromancy, and I also have miko powers." I tell her. "Wow!" she yells. "Don't talk so loud." I whisper. "Sorry." I put my finger to my mouth to tell her to be quiet. I close my eyes and perk up ears and nose. I just sit there and listen. My eyes blast open as I hear something behind me. I sniff the air. 'It smells like…miasma! No, wait miasma is stronger.' I say to myself. "So, what's wrong?" she asks me right before I pass out. I hear them! They're up here!" I hear the creatures say. "AHHHH!" That was the last thing I heard from the girl as they carried her away from her protector, me.**


End file.
